


The Blanket Fort

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, they're only mentioned in like one line, trashnoodle and royality are background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Virgil and Logan build a blanket fort. (It's in the title)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Blanket Fort

"Come on Lo!" Virgil pleaded, pulling his boyfriend's hand.

"Virgil you know I can't. I have things to do."

"But you did things yesterday!! And besides. It's not like anyone's gonna walk in on us. Ro and Pat went on a double date with Dee and Ree."

Logan thought for a moment. "Ugh! Fine! You win!"

Virgil smirked. "As always." He then proceeded to drag Logan down the stairs.

Once Virgil had dragged him to the landing, Logan decided to bring up something that was important to what they were a out to do. "I should inform you that I have never done this before."

Virgil stopped dead in his tracks. "Hold the fricken phone!!"

"No one is-"

Virgil stopped Logan before he could finish. "It's an expression. What I mean is YOU'VE NEVER MADE A BLANKET FORT BEFORE??? I make these with Patton like all the time!! And you've never made one before?"

"Y-yes?"

"Oh god. We are gonna have some fun then."

(Time skip because Em doesn't blanket fort.)

In the end Virgil and Logan ended up cuddling inside of the blanket fort watching whatever was on TV. Paying more attention to each other than what was on.

Virgil was just about falling asleep in Logan's arms when he mumbled "I love you" before passing out.

Logan smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
